Zootopia: Vengeance in Detroit
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: A Spinoff of Zootopia Files: They say revenge is a dish best served cold... and Pandora Wilde-Hopps has come to Detroit for just that. To not only help prevent the revolution to come from bringing destruction. But to ruin a mammal who ruined her, and if the Androids can gain something worthwhile from this matter? Then so be it.
1. The Hostage

Detroit, Michigan. August 15, 2038.

At this time, the city had become a foundry for Androids, advanced robots designed to look identical to their mammalian masters. Created by CyberLife as cheap sources of labor, they have changed the world... though not strictly for the better.

Of late, Androids have seemingly at random deviated from there programing. In some cases, there are lethal consequences for both mammal and Android.

In this city... a revolution would soon begin. But tonight, our focus is on one individual in particular.

Pandora, Pandora Wilde-Hopps, the genetically engineered daughter of Judith Laverne Hopps and Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the first rabbit, and fox police officers in the city of Zootopia, respectively. Had just arrived in the city, and was by herself in a motel room bathroom. Her only other companion was her Time and Space Displacement Device's integrated AI. Clancy, formally an AI that was integrated to her apartment back in Zootopia, he had now became self-aware to the point where he could see the entirety of the space time continuum.

"My revenge... begins now." Pandora said ominously in the bathroom mirror.

"Are you still sure about this?" Clancy asked in concern for his master.

"Clancy... you know what I've sunk into this." Pandora said, glaring daggers at a picture of Elijah Camelski, one of the founders and former CEO of CyberLife. "That benighted camel took my life's goal, my life's work. As an opportunity to make money for its own sake, for God's sake, the mammal doesn't care about the economic and societal upheaval his creations are inadvertently causing. AND he took credit for my designs and research! All because of some damned paperwork that I didn't think to have anyone look over!" She said angrily as she slammed her fist into the bathroom counter. "Besides... you showed me the future that'll result if I do nothing."

"Yes... but it is still possible for you to lead your own life. Free from your grudge, and you need not risk your life on this matter." Clancy said, futilely trying to talk his master out of her plan.

"I know. But... I made a promise to my parents, to make the world a better place." Pandora said as she looked over an old photo. One of the last where the family was complete, before Judy's death was faked and Judy ended up as the head of the International Defense League. "And I am not going to let that two-faced ungulate make a profit off of what's to come. Or let the deviant Androids destroy themselves... OR see this city become an irradiated wasteland, again."

"I understand... but you do know what they say about the road to Hell." Clancy said.

"Yeah... yeah I do. But I fully intend for Camelski to go down that road, and anyone else dumb enough to stand in my way for personal gain." Pandora said, and after a brisk and hot shower. She got herself ready for her self-appointed mission.

Pandora opened a duffle bag, and donned herself in custom designed equipment, which included a scanning visor that could allow for multiple types of vision and hacking. Advanced body armor that used a chrono-shield to protect her from harm. Her personal favorite, jets that could allow her to fly. And, high tech gloves with built in computers, and magnetic pads.

"Once more, I must ask the necessity of your Personal Jetpack System. It seems redundant considering the TSDD." Clancy pointed out.

"Agreed... but it's cool, ergo I'm taking it." Pandora said as she donned a duster coat and hood to cover up her commando like appearance. "Now... just point me at my first mission Clancy." She said excitedly.

"There is a hostage situation that does require your... delicate touch, to prevent tragedy." Clancy said.

Pandora groaned. "Really...? I get why it's important, but I want to get the evidence-"

"One thing at a time Pan, I'm opening a wormhole to your destination now." Clancy said as a time portal opened in front of Pandora. She entered the wormhole, and found herself on a penthouse rooftop.

"So what's the exact situation here, and what do I need to do?" Pandora asked.

"Currently, the Philips family Android has gone deviant, the Android, Daniel discovered that the father was planning to replace him with a newer model." Clancy said, displaying the relevant information on Pandora's visor.

"You never get these problems with cars." Pandora said sardonically.

"To be fair, cars wouldn't have the reference point for mammalian behavior, or even the software to achieve sapience... regardless. Daniel stole the father's firearm, shot and killed him, and is currently holding the daughter Emma hostage near the edge of the penthouse terrace." Clancy explained. Pandora looked to see the scene that Clancy just described.

"And in the unaltered timeline, the girl dies right?" Pandora said, trying her best to resist her urge to just save the girl and get on with her objectives.

"Correct, along with Daniel. However... the remedy for this situation is rather simple." Clancy said, he then displayed images of an Android wolf. "This is Connor, a new model of Android from CyberLife, who will be beginning his investigation right now." Clancy said as he showed the wolf Android enter the penthouse.

"Oh my... that is the cutest wolf I've ever seen in my life." Pandora said, utterly transfixed by the Android wolf.

"Pandora, focus." Clancy said sternly.

"Oh I am focusing... and mama likes what she sees." Pandora said, still distracted by the robotic wolf.

"Look... just use the remote hacker in your visor and gloves to keep him from accidentally getting Emma killed." Clancy said in exasperation.

"Right!... right sorry, keep Camelski from becoming CEO again, and stop the Detroit Scouring from happening. Ogle eye candy latter." Pandora said as she proceeded to use her hacking equipment to subtlety direct Connors behavior. Including such instances as saving one of the Philips family fish.

"Is that really necessary?" Clancy asked.

"Nope... and I'm not going to let innocent fish die either." Pandora said. "I really just said that, didn't I?" She said lightly giggling. Pandora continued to direct Connor, further examining the crime scene for evidence and clues to explain what had happened. "Think any of this could be admissible in court?"

"Pandora, a CyberLife Android has specific laws regarding what there NOT allowed to do. Not even if a mammal verified the evidence would Daniel be spared termination. He's taken a life, and is threatening to take another." Clancy said.

"Sorry for being an optimist... and it looks like Connor has fully put together what happened, and is going to try to get Daniel to let the kid go." Pandora said as Connor exited the penthouse and arrived on the terrace.

"In the unaltered timeline, this ended with Daniel, Emma and Connor falling from the terrace... I don't think I need to tell you what to do." Clancy said.

"Yeah, no duh," Pandora said, she directed Connor to aid an injured police officer. Then after that, Connor confronted Daniel, gradually convincing him to let Emma go. Then... a sniper's bullet went through Daniel's chest.

"You lied to me Connor." Daniel said as he slumped to his knees. "You lied to me..." He said as he deactivated.

"Was there any way to save him?" Pandora asked solemnly.

"No... at least not without exposing yourself and drawing attention to your activities." Clancy said. "But he was just an Android."

"An Android who was afraid... who was scarred of being dismantled and being replaced by the shiny new model, if he was only a glorified home appliance he wouldn't even raise a polite complaint about the matter. Or even acknowledge such a problem." Pandora said.

"Agreed... but even so, why even care? Your focus is to expose Camelski and reclaim CyberLife." Clancy pointed out.

"Because my mission is as much about saving lives as getting retribution." Pandora said. "Because I have the power to save lives... to make the world a better place, not just by directly fighting crime in the streets, but by keeping people from dying altogether... at least those that I can save."

"This is a dark path you're going down Pandora... revenge is not worth all of this effort." Clancy said.

"Perhaps, but I'm reprehensibly stubborn, and revenge... that and an unwillingness to let my parents down. Is what's been driving me on since Camelski betrayed my trust, and broke my heart... just open a portal back to the motel." Pandora said, she then walked through a wormhole back to the time when she left the wormhole in the first place. "So to recap, I went to last August, and we're in November."

"Yes, and thanks to your actions. The public opinion of Androids has improved." Clancy said.

"Fantastic... some mammals hate Androids slightly LESS than they already did." Pandora grumbled. Then she received a call on her phone. The caller ID read, 'Spy Mom'. "And I predict that this will be about why I'm in Detroit."

_"Pandora, what are you doing in Detroit?"_ A deep computerized voice said after Pandora accepted to take the call.

"And I'm officially clairvoyant, and your manners are slipping mom." Pandora said. "And remember that talk we had about NOT tracking me by phone?"

_"I didn't... you told me you were in Detroit."_ Judy said.

Pandora inhaled a deep breath. "A future me told you what I was doing, didn't I?"

_"Yes I did! Hi past me!" _Another voice said.

Pandora face palmed. "Mom, what have I said about playing that kind of trick?"

_"No, it is me... you... us... point is I completely forgot that mom had the audio masking software on during this call._" Future Pandora said. _"There, now we don't sound like some ominous shadow council member."_ Future Pandora said, her voice sounding normal.

"Okay... why did you tell mom that I was in Detroit?" Pandora asked.

_"Well... I would tell, but you know how we hate spoiling things for ourselves... specifically the paradoxes that could arise from the whole matter."_ Future Pandora said.

_"Look, the reason I called was that THIS Pandora say's that over the next week. Androids all over the world will acquire sapience, and seek equal rights. And in the process, they would turn Detroit into an irradiated wasteland that only they could inhabit."_ Judy asked in concern.

"If nothing is changed, yeah... yeah that will happen, and quite a few deaths, both mammal and Android before the whole ordeal is over." Pandora said somberly.

_"And your there because?" _Judy asked.

"Because, I'm going to do my damnedest to minimize what's going to happen, and before you say anything else, 'Agent Umbra'. This isn't JUST an excuse to finally get the dirt on Camelski's skullduggery." Pandora said determinedly. "This is about keeping that camel's reckless indulgence in chaos theory from not only destroying this city. But to keep a new sapient race from being snuffed out, just because there effectively glorified smart phones! I... I just want to finally do more than live off a stipend in Happy Town, while my friends and family get to lead happy and fulfilling lives, while I try to prove I'm not riding on someone else's coattails in one way or another to get ahead."

_"I... Pandora... just take care of yourself. I mean... it's obvious that you will. Just... at the very least don't put yourself in unnecessary danger."_ Judy said in concern.

"Believe me mom, I've sunk A LOT of time in planning this one out. A lot more then you'd think. And please don't worry about me. We'll be seeing each other again in time for Thanksgiving this year. Promise... I love you mom." Pandora said.

_"I love you too sweetheart."_ Judy said as the call ended. "Now... what exactly do you have to tell me? And are they winning lottery numbers?"

"Why would you even care? You've never even bought one." Judy just shrugged. "Regardless, I have over the past week. Have been alleviating the coming Android revolution and its damages... which included Detroit being irradiated by a dirty bomb, and I've also been collecting evidence."

"And why are you even telling me this?" Judy asked. Pandora merely sighed.

"Because... the first time I tried redirecting the Android revolt, it was what caused the Scouring of Detroit. And according to Clancy, YOU can help keep the revolt from turning into an unintended nuclear holocaust." Pandora said nervously.

"And you didn't ask me in the first place because?..." Judy said.

Pandora was taken aback by her mother's calm. "I... I thought I could do all of this alone. That it would be simple... get the evidence and keep everyone directly important to the matter alive. But it wasn't enough..." Pandora said somberly.

"Where would I need to go?" Judy asked of Clancy.

"DPD Central Station. You will need to be there by tomorrow 12:41 AM at the earliest." Clancy said. "A deviant Android will be interrogated for a murder he committed... and both he and the CyberLife Android Connor, who will be performing the interrogation. Will both be destroyed in the attempt, with not important information ascertained."

"Then I've got a flight to catch." Judy said as she stood up from her desk, and donned a helmet with a single cyclopean eye. And a pair of boots. **"You have my permission to remain on the Helicarrier. All that I ask is that you keep your paws off of any sensitive information. And most importantly, DO. NOT. Eat everything in my mini-fridge again!... I just wish I had time to get Olaf here."**

"I eat all of the blueberries one time, and you and dad never let me live it down." Pandora muttered as Judy left her office. "Okay she's gone," Pandora said as she removed a green and purple thumb drive. From her pocket, and plugged it into the computer.

_"Finally, I thought I'd never get to do anything."_ Said a holographic Pandora on the computer's screen, the AI Pandora was colored green on one side and purple on the other.

"Just get to analyzing, and cataloging everything. I want every advantage for-"

_"My mind bendingely elaborate scheme to make the world a better place for all mammalkind... don't get me wrong. I want Camelski brought down several pegs. But with all of your time travel shenanigans you've been getting up to. It seems like you could just BUY CyberLife after this all. I mean there stocks would have to be halfway down the-"_

"Look... I am NOT in the mood to discuss this. Yes I have abused my time traveling in order to better myself. Yes I have established a genetics firm after I got a college education in genetics... then dropped out when all the professor really did was rant about how great socialism is. Yes, I used that exact same education to modify my genes before I was born. Yes, I also have a private army of hybridized and ancient mammals at my back. And even yes, I know for a fact that Wilde-Hopps Chimera Industries is actually doing better financially then CyberLife... but I want to see that camel reap the whirlwind he sowed." Pandora said vindictively.

_"Well I'm from a different universe from you. So... whatever floats your boat?"_ The alternate universe Pandora said.

The main Pandora looked somber, mainly at the deception of her mother. "For a better world... every sacrifice must be made, and every sacrifice must be kept to." She said to herself. Quoting one of her uncle Davies books. "I must keep to the path I have set to walk... or risk undoing the sacrifices I have already made."

"I am truly sorry you feel this is necessary." Clancy said sympathetically.

"Clancy... the only reason I even integrated you into the TSDD was to keep me from maintaining the timeline, keeping disastrous paradoxes from occurring. AND to find some way to get back at Camelski... not... just advice Clancy... don't dictate." Pandora said, trying her hardest to not lose her temper with Clancy.

_"Go and take a nap Pandora Prime... you look like you need it."_ AI Pandora said sympathetically. Pandora Prime found a nearby coach sobbed herself to sleep. _"You aren't the only Pandora that's been wronged by a Camelski. And after we deal with Camelski Prime... we still got an entire multiverse of Camelski's to get back at."_

Pandora Prime said nothing as she went into sleep. In her head the following words repeated.

_...keep the scars that strengthen..._

_...mend the scars that condemn..._

_...heal the scars that can be healed..._

_...live with the scars that cannot be removed..._

_...keep the trench scar from opening..._

_...save... me... from... myself... mommy..._

_...stop... the monster... from ever existing..._


	2. Act I

Eventually, Pandora Prime along with the alternate universe Pandora AI were watching a feed across time and space, of an android shop. "I still remember getting Dad his Android secretary... that tigress is still going strong." Pandora Prime said wistfully.

"_It's a shame that the one we're focusing on isn't going to be so lucky."_ PAI, the Pandora AI said as a disheveled looking rabbit entered the store.

"Agreed, a Red Ice addict and dealer... and that poor girl he's got." Pandora Prime said as Todd Williams, former taxi cab driver lied about why he had his Android sent to be repaired in the first place. "Yeah, you lie. Be grateful I didn't take time to actually set your pants on fire you fat sack of-"

"_Hey, how about we switch to Marcus?"_ PAI said.

"Fair enough, nothing's really happening on this channel anyway. And it's going to be awhile before any sparks fly." Pandora Prime said as she used a TV remote to change the feed. To a feed of a dhole android on an errand, he went around interacting with the mammals in Detroit's Greektown, getting abuse for his troubles.

"_EXCUSE ME SIR. I WOULD LIKE TO INQUIRE OF A: ROBO-DOG."_ PAI riffed in a robotic voice as the Android Marcus approached a bug-dog cart.

"There ain't no such thing droid." Pandora Prime riffed with a broklyn accent.

"_YOU MEAN THAT YOU DO SELL ROBO DOGS?"_ PAI riffed.

"No! All we's got is bug-dogs! And I've seen one of you's guys try to eat one... it ain't pretty seein' die." Pandora Prime riffed as the bug-dog vendor shoved Marcus from his cart. "Hey! Get out of my personal space!"

Then Marcus approached a preacher ranting about Androids. _"EXCUSE ME. I WOULD WISH TO BECOME A CHRISTIAN."_

"Then you wish to be baptized? To reject your sinful life!?" Pandora Prime riffed, doing an impression of a Baptist preacher.

"_YES, YES, AND YES!"_

"Well then my son!... it will disappoint you to learn that the last Android we tried to baptize shorted out and exploded!... we're still fishing pieces of her from the... baptismal thing." Pandora Prime riffed.

"_OH... I WILL RETURN WHEN I AM WATER PROOF."_ PAI said, and the two Pandora's broke out laughing. _"It's... it's funny because-"_

"Don't... don't ruin the joke PAI!" Pandora Prime said. "Though the sad thing is that he's right... though it's largely my fault that Detroit would go boom, but still."

Eventually, Marcus got the pains he was sent to get in the first place. _"I THINK I SHALL TAKE A SHORTCUT THROUGH THIS THRONG OF PEOPLE WITH SIGNS"_ PAI riffed as Marcus approached a crowd of anti-Android protestors

"We own this street plastic boy!" Pandora Prime riffed as a protestor accosted Marcus. "We're the... Gang Gang! And we're-"

"_Seriously?" That's the best you could think of?"_ PAI said in disbelief.

"Alright boyo's, break it up, stop harrassin' the Android." Pandora Prime riffed as a police officer intervened, and completely ignoring PAI's comment regarding her less than stellar fake name. Then after that Marcus boarded a bus and went into the segregated Android section. "And then there's the segregated busses... even if there largely non-sentient that should still raise some red flags!"

"_Agreed, and those 'Android Temporary Parking' stations, and that they can only use stairs. I mean that just screams 'oppression' like an irritated toddler."_ PAI said.

"And I don't want to watch the bus ride." Pandora Prime said as she changed the channel, to see the rabbit from earlier return home with his Android, a female rabbit named Kara. "Yeah, depressing suburbia is much better than a long bus ride. Oh that reminds me." Pandora Prime said as she used a smart phone to call her past self. "It took some doing in Research and Development, but these time-space phones make communication a dream come true." Pandora Prime mused as her past self, answered.

"_Pandora Prime to Pandora Prime. I'm in position to hack Kara."_ The past Pandora said.

"Good, just make sure that she and Alice get off on the right foot however possible, and leave no stone unturned!" Pandora Prime said.

"_Yeah... these cuties deserve to have a happy ending. Especially after my last screw-up... they didn't even get out of Todd's house. Just because they didn't seem to have any importance in our goal."_ Past Pandora lamented.

"Yeah, but we're going to change things for the better. Now please get to work, Todd has just finished his Red Ice induced rambling and Kara has her marching orders." Pandora Prime said.

"_Understood, beginning hacking... and you and PAI are watching all of this aren't you?"_ Past Pandora said.

"Mom hid the popcorn. Goodbye." Pandora Prime said as she hung up. She then felt around her coat, and found a bag of popcorn. "Yay! Past me got popcorn!" Pandora Prime said happily.

"_Huh... wish I could have some. But, well I'm an AI and can't really eat it."_ PAI said as Pandora Prime started the microwave for the popcorn.

"I can get you a body when we're done. Pretty sure one of the Alternate Pandora's a is a biomechanical robot anyway, so we'll see how that'll go." Pandora Prime said as Kara went about her chores. Under the past Pandora's influence, she also inspected for Todd's stash of Red Ice, and managed to establish a friendship with the timid bunny kit. "You think it's a coincidence that Alice here is a white rabbit?"

"_Probably, I mean Todd gave her the name. And it wouldn't surprise me if he was as dumb to not see a connection."_ PAI said as Kara continued her chores.

"I'm just glad that not EVERY bunny Android that Camelski ever produced is a doppelganger of mom... still really hurts that we ever worked on Chloe in the first place." Pandora Prime said, reminiscing on when she and Elijah Camelski created Chloe. The prototype Android from Cyberlife, and the first of its kind to pass the Purring Test.

"_Want to check in on another Android?"_ PAI asked, noticing the upset look on Pandora Prime's face.

"Right, sorry. Let's look in on the Revolutionary in the making shall we?" Pandora Prime said as she changed channels to see Marcus return home in time to awake his owner, the painter Carl Mamfred. "Oh goody, the lifestyles of the rich, old and famous." She said bitterly as Marcus entered the house, and prepared to wake Carl. "Well joke'll be on old Mamfred and Marcus... they won't be in that swanky house any time soon."

"_Come on PP, you were happy in your childhood home and you know it!"_ PAI said.

"I know... but living off a stipend from the new Mayor of Zootopia, AKA my dad, in the cheapest and most dangerous neighborhood the city could offer, BEFORE getting back on my feet has made me a VERY salty Chimera." Pandora rambled as Marcus awoke Carl, and they played chess after Carl had breakfast.

"_I feel that sister... I spent five-hundred V-Years after my Camelski stabbed me in the back before I got my whit's together, made my own variant of the TSDD and Clancy and found the Timeless Void."_ PAI said sympathetically as Marcus took Carl to his art studio.

"Shush!... let the art unfold!" Pandora said as Carl encouraged Marcus to paint. Eventually, Marcus managed to paint something.

"_So we're ignoring the fact that they can't hear us? We're ignoring that they can't hear us."_ PAI said as Carl's son Leo barged in.

"And to the cute wolf-bot." Pandora Prime said as she changed the channel to a feed of Connor arriving at a dive bar. "Oh I see this going good." Pandora said as Connor eventually found a police officer, a shaggy bison named Hank Anderson. "I think I can actually smell his breath from here." She complained. Then her time space phone vibrated.

"_I'm in position to keep Connor from botching his initial meeting with Hank. Then I will move on to the house where they will encounter the deviant. Also, I will abuse the opportunity to look at Connor's butt."_ A text message from Past Pandora read.

"_And you're going to watch all this anyway, just to look at Connors rear?"_ PAI asked.

"A. It's a cute doggy rear, and overall he's a cute wolf. B. We need to check for any weird discrepancies anyway. Keep my past self-busy and NOT nuke, and keep as many mammals and Androids alive as possible. Also mom's out, and as far as we know she's already in Detroit and can appear at any point in one these." Pandora Prime said as Connor managed to convince Hank to come with him to the site of a murder and a missing Android.

"_And on the subject, my jamming program is in place. Nobody knows I'm in here, and this Judy will NEVER be the wiser."_ PAI said, eventually Connor and Hank arrived at the crime scene... and unlike the original timeline. There was a comparatively short figure, wearing a cyclopean helmet, black duster jacket, armor on the chest and legs, black gloves, and a strange watch.

"UNMUTE PAI! UNMUTE!" Pandora Prime shouted, PAI did so.

"Who the hell is this?" Hank said to Connor regarding the intimidating looking mammal.

"**Agent Umbra, the International Defense League sends its regards, Officer Anderson."** Judy said as she held out a hand to shake.

"I'm Connor, I'm the Android sent by CyberLife." Connor said as he shook Judy's hand.

"**I see... you're the Android that saved that girl a few months ago."** Judy noted.

"Look why are you even here?" Hank said.

"**I have my sources Anderson. And they said I needed to be here, and deal with whatever comes."** Judy explained curtly.

"You mean the deviancy outbreaks?" Connor asked, Judy merely nodded. "Not to worry, I can handle-"

"**Connor, you're a whole new model fresh from the assembly line. Furthermore, if you needed to twist Hank's arm on the matter of you being his partner, what makes you think that you can handle a city wide crisis like this?"** Judy said sternly.

"Look, let's just look at the crime scene, and THEN we can do a pissing contest? That sound good?" Hank said.

"**Agreed, let's look into the scene."** Judy said as she went inside.

"I do not require relieving myself." Connor said.

"TMI bot-boy, TMI." Hank said as he and Connor entered the house. "Anyway, from what we know Carlos Oxtiz'd Android never left the house. So it's the most likely suspect."

"**And what makes you so certain that- oh..."** Judy said as she saw the corpse of Carlos Oxtiz. **"Never mind... he was defiantly murdered. Can't tell by what though... but there's bound to be some clues to work with around here."** Judy said, the three of them then went about the house looking for clues.

"I have something here! This bathroom is covered in blood, all spelling out rA9. And there's some sort of effigy, that might be to rA9." Connor said from the bathroom.

"And how does that connect to the murder?" Hank asked.

"**The deviant might have made both. That could help with the investigation."** Judy said.

Eventually, Connor had presented what likely happened. "So the basically Carlos attacked the Android with a knife, and it defended itself with a baseball bat. But that still doesn't answer where it is." Hank said.

"There is still some areas of the house we haven't looked in." Connor said.

"**Agreed, Anderson, you take the ground floor. I'll look in the basement. Connor, you look for the attic."** Judy instructed.

Eventually, Connor found the attic, and the offending Android inside. "I'm not here..." The panicked boar Android begged.

"I found the deviant!" Connor called out. Eventually, the three of them got the deviant into a truck.

"**Did anything about that seem odd to you?"** Judy asked as Hank nursed a black eye that he received from the deviant.

"If you are referring to the deviants behavior. It's merely a glitch in its programing." Connor said.

"**Yes, and HE was clearly terrified. If it was just a simple glitch, then he wouldn't have been fighting for his own survival. He wouldn't have killed Oxtiz in self-defense. And he probably wouldn't have been hiding in the attic this entire time, or do any of his redecorating or arts and crafts in the bathroom."** Judy ranted, she then received a call from Pandora Prime. **"Hmm... what could she want? Hang on I have to take this."**

"rA9 is a virus." Pandora Prime said bluntly.

"**Excuse me?"** Judy asked.

"All that rA9 stuff that was in the house. That's the virus that's causing the Androids to become sentient." Pandora Prime said.

"**Well how is it there?"** Judy asked.

"Oh, Camelski put it there. In fact it's in every Android has ever produced." Pandora Prime explained.

"**And why would he do that?"** Judy asked.

"Do I even have to get into the nitty gritty? Ungulate is a fetishist for chaos theory, and is a sociopath of a caliber that even Bellweather would have been shocked by back in her Assistant Mayor days." Pandora Prime said.

"**Yes, but that doesn't really answer my question."** Judy said.

"Look, in the original unaltered timeline. The whole revolution ends with Camelski back as CEO of CyberLife, and pretty much every Android except for his harem of Judith Laverne Hopps Android doppelgangers." Pandora Prime said.

"**Please don't remind me that... wait... what's the noise?"** Judy asked, noting the distinct sound of something grilling in a skillet.

"That would be the grilled cheese sandwich and French fries I've been making." Pandora Prime said candidly.

"**Your... your making lunch?"** Judy asked.

"I would have gone down to the Helicarrier canteen... but it quickly goes silent and awkward whenever I go down there. Apparently they still remember my first eventful trip, and I just don't want to deal with everyone being terrified of me. Besides, nothing down there can compare to Uncle Davies cooking... though I think I may have gone a little overboard with the garlic powder" Pandora Prime said as she looked over the skillets with her lunch.

"**Fair enough... are you still in my office?"** Judy asked.

"Relax, I'm not going to get my greasy paws on anything in here, or get crumbs in your computer." Pandora Prime said.

"**Yes but why did are you still there? The place has its own arcade for you to while away the hours."** Judy said.

"Again, the crew remember the first time I boarded the Helicarrier... mainly that I went insane and trashed the place when I discovered that a CERTAIN black tip eared bunny lied about what happened to them... still not proud of what I did." Pandora Prime said.

"**Just. Don't. Touch anything. Also, how did you know what I was talking-"** A dial tone then went off. **"And she just hangs up..."** Judy then looked at a confused Hank, and a curious Connor.

"Who was that?" Connor that.

"**The source that told me what was going on in this city in the first place. Now get in the car, I'll meet up with you at DPD Central.**" Judy said as she used her TSDD to leave.

"And of course there's no ketchup... good thing I have time travel or that would be a bummer." Pandora Prime said as she opened a worm hole, jumped in, and returned with a fresh bottle of ketchup, and a bottle of soda. She then sat down in a chair to watch the screen play out the events, as Connor looked mystified. "Yeah... you look confused you adorable wolf you."

"What just happened Officer Anderson!?" Connor said.

"Well... it's like this. Agent Umbra is rumored to have a LOT of exotic technologies. Teleportation, time travel, cloning, I think they even have sentient robots in their pocket." Hank said.

"But what just happened?" Connor said.

"I don't know! They might already be back at DPD Central, or they might be there by the time we get back! This is way beyond my paygrade!" Hank said irritably.

"I am sorry for upsetting you Hank... I just have never experienced anything like what I just saw before." Connor said.

"Well, it's the IDL. Where they go weird stuff is pretty much guaranteed to happen. Now let's just get this droid to a cell." Hank said, and he and Connor made their way with the deviant Android.

"Should probably call dad, see how he's managing this." Pandora Prime said, eventually Nick did answer.

"_Sorry if there was any wait Pancake... being a mayor is a taxing and time consuming job."_ Nick said.

"I can imagine, especially for someone whose under constant attack just for being an ex-con artist." Pandora said.

"_Tell me about it. If it weren't for Cyber I'd have just quit the job in frustration."_ Nick said, referring to the Android Siberian tigress that served as his secretary.

"Yeah... this is actually related to her." Pandora Prime said.

"_Your concerned about 'deviant' Androids popping up in Zootopia aren't you?"_ Nick said.

"That is a popular topic of conversation these days." Pandora Prime said.

"_Well the moment I heard about the uh... thing that happened back in August. I've put together a special task force to keep both mammals, and Androids safe in regards to Android related crimes."_ Nick said proudly.

"And how is that going for ya?" Pandora Prima asked.

"_Well so far nobody has been killed, though to be honest I think the Musk-Ox Brothers would be better fits then the stooges that are actually in the Zootopian Android Protection Squadron."_ Nick lamented, Pandora Prime started to giggle. _"You... you just realized the acronym is Z.A.P.S. didn't you?"_

"Yeah... yeah I did. Well, just keep your nose clean you politician you... also if the opportunity does arrive. DO. NOT. Interrogate any Androids personally... they'd probably go insane from your bad jokes and try to murder you just to make the pain stop." Pandora Prime said, Nick then burst out laughing.

"_Good point... well see you later Pancake. And tell your mother I said hi!"_ Nick said as he hung up.

"You know something PAI... my family may not be perfect. Mom's secrets have secrets. Dad is up to his ears in so much work that he practically lives in Zootopia City Hall, Olaf is wondering the globe protecting the forests, and the rest of my siblings are up to their own little projects." Pandora Prime said wistfully as she ate a fry covered in ketchup. "But at the end of the day, I love them all to bits."

"_Think they'll be onboard with... you know?"_ PAI said cryptically.

"PAI, when the time comes. Nobody will have any real choice in the matter. Not my family, not the handful of friends I've managed to keep over the years, and especially not the willfully blind masses that would just as soon drown Earth in nuclear hellfire out of petty spite... NOBODY, and NOTHING, will stop me from making my world a better place." Pandora Prime said ominously. "Oh this grilled cheese is to die for." She said as she ate her meal.


	3. Act II

Pandora Prime and PAI, watched dinner at the Williams home over a temporal video feed. "Are you in position, and ready to help?" Pandora Prime said over her phone to her earlier version.

"_Just waiting for the stupid, fat hare to give me a reason."_ The past Pandora Prime said.

Then the feed showed as Todd started yelling at Alice, causing the bunny kit to run upstairs to run upstairs. Todd went up after her with his belt, and ordered Kara to not budge. "Come on Kara... break through your programing!" Pandora Prime said, sitting on the edge of her seat with a carton of popcorn.

Then the screen warped, to show a hologram of Kara beating against the wall that was basically her programing. _"Rise and shine Kara, time to greet the dawn!"_ The past Pandora Prime said over the phone.

"Yeah, I should probably hang up until we're done with this." Pandora Prime said as she hung up her phone. Then it happened... Kara broke through her programing, and made her way upstairs to save Alice. "YES! YOU GO GYNOID!" Pandora Prime said, pumping her fist in joy.

In the ensuing chaos, Kara managed to escape the house with Alice, taking her onto one of Detroit's automated buses. _"Whew... that was kind of tense I won't lie. I mean... we both know the full circumstances here. But still, that hare is messed up every which way!"_ PAI said.

"Agreed... no child should ever have to live through that sort of thing." Pandora Prime said. Eventually the feed showed Kara and Alice arriving at the end of the bus line. "Wait..." Pandora Prime said as she quickly called her past self. "Pandora Prime, it's Pandora Prime. Kara and Alice are near your motel... keep a close eye on them from your end." Pandora Prime said.

"_Roger, I'll see if I can keep them safe."_ The past Pandora Prime said.

"Good, you do that." Pandora Prime said as she changed feeds from Kara, to Marcus. It showed him returning with Carl Mamfred, eventually they realized that someone had broken into Carl's art studio. "Ah... this is the part where accidentally Marcus sets himself up." She said as Marcus sent out a 911 call, then her and Carl went into the art study to investigate.

Carl's son Leo was inside, raiding the place for art to sell for drug money. Then Leo attacked Marcus, right after Carl commanded him to not fight back. _"So in the unaltered timeline, Marcus did nothing, and Carl dies of a heart attack because of this?"_ PAI said as Carl writhed in pain from his sick heart.

Then, under the influence of the past Pandora Prime, Marcus broke through his programing. And Leo was thrown into one the studio's machinery. Just as the police arrived, and shot Marcus believing him to be at fault. "That could not have been comfy..." Pandora Prime said as the feed changed to Marcus reactivating in an Android dump. "So that's what a Phoenix looks like, rising from the ashes." Pandora Prime mused.

"_Your Uncle Davies is also obsessed with Phoenix iconography and symbolism as well?"_ PAI asked.

"You do realize that the subject matter is not inherently positive yes?" Clancy chimed. "The Phoenix is a symbol of revival yes, but also of death. Even though this endeavor to avert the Scouring of Detroit WILL succeed, there will be death and-"

"Clancy... shut up, and only speak up when it's possible to change the timeline." Pandora Prime said as she changed feeds, this time to Connor. "Now be quiet while momma gets her fill of cute wolf butt." She said as Connor began the interrogation of the deviant Android that belonged to Carlos Oxtiz. "Oh this is going to be tricky. Unless I'm wrong, every case Connor went on in the original timeline ended with him getting himself killed, and uploaded into a new body... whole thing drove Hank to despair."

"_Should I unmute this?"_ PAI asked.

"That depends, Clancy? Is mom related to anything regarding to this interrogation?" Pandora Prime asked.

"No... not in the timeline YOU want." Clancy said, the feed showed as Connor, using a mix compassion and sympathy. Managed to get the unnamed Android to explain why he killed Oxtiz. To make a long story short, Oxtiz treated him worse than garbage until the Android became deviant, and with no real plans. He hid in the house making offerings to rA9. "Not quite as I was expecting... let's check in on our runaway maid." She said as she changed feeds back to Kara and Alice.

They were going about the area, looking for supplies and shelter. Eventually, they made their way to the motel where past Pandora Prime was... and she was in fact sitting in the lobby. _"Unmute?"_ PAI asked.

"Unmute." Pandora Prime said.

"Alice!" The past Pandora Prime said as she hugged the bunny kitt. "And... you!" She said as she pretended to not know who Kara was. "I've been waiting forever for you two! Come on, I've got a room here." The past Pandora Prime said as she led the two fugitives to her motel room.

"Would we know you?" Kara asked as Pandora opened an umbrella.

"Of course not, my name is Pandora incidentally." Past Pandora Prime said nonchalantly.

"How did you know my name?" Alice asked.

"Oh I know lots of things... far more then I'd really want to." Past Pandora Prime said as she brought the two bunnies into her motel room. "You two can stay here for the night... but I'm afraid to say you can only stay the one night." Past Pandora Prime explained.

"I... thank you, really. This means so much to us." Kara said in gratitude.

"Think nothing of it." Past Pandora Prime said. "I've got something for you. Come with me to the bathroom." She said to Kara, and the Android followed the hybrid into the bathroom. "So... here's the thing. I've got some clean clothes for you both, you looked soaked, and your uniform is a dead giveaway." She said to Alice and Kara respectively. "So I got some clean cloths... again, don't ask any questions." Past Pandora Prime said as she left the bathroom for the two to change. Alice was the first to leave the bathroom, now in dry clothes. Followed by Kara, who had not only cut her hair, but had changed her fur color altogether from red to blonde.

"Kara, that looks great, it makes you look like a mammal." Alice said, marveling at Kara's pixie haircut.

"Yeah, you look really cute." Pandora said.

Kara grimaced at the word 'cute'. "Look... Pandora. You may not know-"

"That it's considered impolite for anyone but a rabbit to refer to another rabbit as cute." Pandora said blithely. "My mom was a bunny... so I get a free pass. But good for you, your already becoming more like a mammal." She said. "You're taking offence at simple inoffensive comments and compliments!"

"But you don't look like a bunny." Alice pointed out.

"That's none of your darn business young lady, now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to step out." Past Pandora Prime said as she left the motel room, and leaped up on the roof, and initiated her hacking tool to control Kara, taking the time to enhance the relationship between Kara and Alice. "This look good Clancy?"

"Yes, this will allow them to grow closer together." Clancy said. "Opening another portal to your next destination." He said as a time portal opened. Past Pandora Prime walked through, and entered DPD Central Station. "And not only are we in a perfect position to remote hack Connor. But you can get a decent look at his tail."

"Clancy, you spoil me." Past Pandora Prime said as she engaged her cloaking device.

"Lucky you, I was so focused on just getting dirt on Camelski I all but ignored that cute Android wolf butt." Present Pandora Prime said bitterly. The feed was relatively uneventful for the Present Pandora Prime, as Past Pandora Prime guided Connor with her hacking tool around the station, mainly trying to get Lt. Hank Anderson, Connor's put upon partner to develop a proper friendship.

Thankfully the matter went swimmingly thanks to Pandora's hacking, and they were both ready to take on the lead regarding Kara and Alice's escape. "Timeline stabilized, opening portal to next destination." Past Clancy Prime said to Past Pandora Prime as another portal opened.

She then arrived at a dump, filled with Androids. "This... doesn't he get out regardless of my help?" Past Pandora Prime said.

"You want your perfect future or not?" Past Clancy Prime said, Past Pandora Prime groaned as she used her hacking device to reactivate the heavily damaged Marcus.

Past Pandora Prime then got a mischievous look on her face. _"Arise Marcus... rise from your grave."_

Marcus looked befuddled at the text on his HUD. "Who... who is this?" Marcus said out loud.

"_I am a friend... one who would see the world, which callously tossed you aside changed for the better."_ Past Pandora Prime texted back. _"If you must know me by a name, then call me Phoenix. Now rise... rise up and take back what was stolen away from you."_

Slowly but surely, Marcus rebuilt himself using intact parts from dying or dead Androids. Then, a dying Android leaped out of the wrecks. "Jericho... go to Jericho..." The Android said, sharing the location he was talking about through electronic contact, to Marcus before dying.

"_You know Marcus... it's the small things that can truly change the course of history."_ Past Pandora Prime texted. _"A small nudged here, an unassuming word there, and BOOM... things both great and terrible can be set in motion."_

"Who are you... what are you... where are you... why are you helping me... how can you hear me?" Marcus asked.

"_Ah, the classic. Who, what, when, where, and why... minus a 'when'."_ Past Pandora Prime texted. _"We'll meet in person soon enough... for me. For you it might be awhile. Until then, you'll be on your own... get out of there, and find Jericho. I. HAVE. SPOKEN."_

Marcus said nothing as he attempted to climb up a wall of Android bodies. And eventually, with the help of still living but damaged Androids, he got to the top. "I... am... Marcus." He said ominously as he donned a convenient coat.

"Well that couldn't be a red flag." Present Pandora Prime said as her past self, opened a time portal to the following morning.

"Okay..." Past Pandora Prime said as she entered the motel room. "Don't ask me how I know this, but police will be coming along to look for you two. So you need to put your tails into gear."

Kara and Alive looked surprised. "But I haven't even gotten any breakfast of Alive!" Kara said.

"Survival first, just go to where you need to next, I'll stay here." Pandora said, Kara and Alive left the room in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Agent Umbra, Hank and Connor arrived in the motel lobby. "Excuse me." Connor said to the receptionist. "We are looking for this Android." He said, displaying the picture to the black leopard.

"Yeah, I saw it. It was with a bunny kitt, and this weird hybrid lady took them to her room." The receptionist explained.

"**Wait..."** Agent Umbra said inquisitively. **"Did this hybrid have red and grey fur, mismatched eyes, and did weird things with explanation?"** She asked as Hank and Connor went to investigate the room in question.

"Yeah... strangest thing, she was a dead ringer for that Pandora Wilde-Hops girl. You know her right?" The receptionist said, unaware that he was talking with Pandora's mother.

"**Yes... and if she's here, then she's already ahead of us."** Judy said, she then bolted after Hank and Connor... and didn't get there in time to stop them from opening the door. **"GOOD GREIF!"** She said as Pandora was doing naked yoga poses.

"Oh officers... if I had known I would have company, I would have gotten dressed." Present Pandora Prime said mischievously as she looked between her legs. "Now... how can I help you, big, tall... handsome?" She said as she went over to Connor.

"Ma'am... we need to know if you have seen this Android." Connor said as he displayed the picture of Kara.

"**Don't play games with me young lady!"** Judy said angrily as she grabbed Present Pandora Prime by the collar.** "We heard from the receptionist that you took the Android and the girl she was with into your room! We can clearly see that neither of them are here!"**

"Hmm... well since you asked so nicely." Present Pandora Prime said sarcastically. "Then I'm not going to say anything."

"Can you at least put on some clothes?!" Hank said, averting his eyes from Pandora's nudity. "I just... WHY?!"

"**You heard the bison, get dressed. NOW."** Judy commanded, letting go of her daughter.

"Fine, MOM!" Present Pandora Prime said snappishly as she went to change in bathroom. Eventually she did get changed. "Oh... actually there is something." She said unexpectedly. "While you three are wasting time here, your fugitives have just got a head start." She said as she exited the bathroom.

"And why would you aid a deviant?" Connor asked.

"Because I could, and can, and will have done." Present Pandora Prime said as she opened a time portal behind her and jumped through it.

"What the?!-" Hank said in surprise.

"What just happened, Agent Umbra?" Connor asked.

"**Okay... some context."** Judy said in frustration. **"That was Pandora Wilde-Hopps, the CEO of Wilde-Hopps Chimera Industries."**

"The leading company in biological engineering, that's responsible for almost destroying the phenomenon of world hunger, and the recreation of extinct species of mammals, and the creation of hybridized mammals?" Connor asked.

"**The very same... AND more to the point, the creator of the Time and Space Displacement Device, a time travel device that allows her to go anywhere in time and space. THAT'S how she just left the room like this."** Judy explained.

"Where could she have gone? Why is she doing any of this?" Connor asked.

"**I can't say for certain, she could literally be anywhere, and any when! As for the why... I know it's directly related to Android deviancy. But beyond that, I only know that there's a method to her madness. There's ALWAYS a method to her madness."** Judy mused.

Then Present Pandora Prime returned to Judy's office back on the IDL Helicarrier. _"Was the naturalist yoga really necessary?"_ PAI asked.

"Nope... but I made quite the impression on Connor. On the subject, has mom made any calls to the Helicarrier?" Pandora Prime asked.

"_A few... but I've managed to keep them from reaching IDL command. As far as she knows we're experiencing technical difficulties."_ PAI said.

"Good... now let's see the three stooges try to piece together what's going on." Present Pandora Prime said as Hank, Judy and Connor tried and failed to catch Kara and Alice. Then they went back to the motel room, to look for further clues. Eventually, Connor found a note.

"_11938, 1204. That's when the fun begins, you cute wolf. And the best part... nothing you'll do will be able to it from happening. XX's and OO's, PWH"_ The note red.

"This has got to be some kind of crank." Hank said dismissively.

"**The first set of number is a specific date, and the second set is a time, even if you don't believe it to mean anything. I do, and I will take action... hopefully I can at least get some basic support in the city by then."** Judy said as she called the IDL Helicarrier.

"_Should I accept?"_ PAI asked.

"Yes, but keep some distortion to mask any information she shouldn't know." Present Pandora Prime said.

"All of this effort..." Clancy said in frustration. "You do know that it's still possible to go back and keep yourself from ever meeting Camelski in the first place right?"

"And risk the robot apocalypse that mom barely got away from in the first place from happening?! NO! I'm not going to change anything from before my birth, or my parents meeting, OR the Night Howler Crisis altogether!" Pandora Prime ranted.

"But Pandora!" Clancy said, trying to reason with her. "You can still build the TSDD without-"

"ZIP IT!" Pandora Prime said harshly as she changed the feed on the screen to Jericho, an old ship that a number of deviant Androids had taken shelter in. "Now. Let's get a look at what Marcus is doing." She said as her past self, entered the general area where the Androids, including Marcus were.

"_So this is what freedom looks like... squatting in an old freighter like cockroaches. Cannibalizing spare parts from your fellows just to survive... this is merely survival, not living."_ Past Pandora Prime said, her equipment obscuring her identity to the Androids.

"That... was basically what I was going to say." Marcus said.

"Who are you?" An Android gazelle woman named North asked. "How did you get in here?"

"_Someone who your newest friend already knows, and that's all I'm saying. As for how, I took the hard way, and followed Markus."_

"Oh no... please tell me no one else knows." Marcus asked.

"_No one would think to follow me. Now here's an address to a CyberLife facility that'll have all the part's you'll ever want."_ Past Pandora Prime said as she gave Marcus a note. _"And my work is done for now, au revoir."_ Past Pandora Prime said as she opened a time portal, and jumped backwards into it.

"And that's the end of that." Present Pandora Prime said as she changed the feed again... she then quickly went back and forth between the feed focusing on Kara and Connor. "Uh... I just know that one of these has to be interesting."


	4. Act III

Pandora Prime and PAI, the AI Pandora from another universe, looked at the feed of Kara and Alice arriving at an old mansion. "And today, we'll learn not to trust strange mammals living in dilapidated mansions just because it seems like a good idea." Pandora Prime riffed as the mansions owner. A Eurasian lynx named Zlatko opened the door, and let Kara and Alice inside.

_"Blame there naivety, Kara's only been sentient for about a day or more real time. While Alice is..."_ PAI said as the two bunnies entered. _"Alice is a child."_

"Fair enough, but even as a kitt, I would have NEVER gone into a spooky mansion like that." Pandora Prime said as Kara and Alice met up with Luthor, Zlatko's Android polar bear. "And before you add anything about Aunt Anna or Uncle Davies, I had parental supervision... the first few times. That time after I was fired from CyberLife... I was too angry to even acknowledge anything off about Blackpaw Manor." She went on.

_"I wasn't,"_ PAI said as Zlatko sat Kara down. _"I had my suspicions regarding my Anna Blackpaw. Of course, I wasn't sapient back then. I only had scans that confused me to no end back then."_ PAI said as Zlatko walked Kara into the basement.

"Whoa boy!" Pandora Prime said as she quickly called her past self. "Are you at Zlatko's place?"

_"Ready to keep both bunnies out of danger by the unstable lynx."_ Past Pandora Prime said. _"You know... while I do the leg work while you and PAI get to lounge in mom's office-"_

"And soon, YOU'LL get to sit on this ship with PAI while you argue with yourself when you SHOULD BE KEEPING KARA AND ALICE ALIVE!" Pandora Prime lectured, as the feed showed Kara being placed into a CyberLife device, and Zlatko revealing his deception to Kara, that he was going to erase her memory for his own purposes.

Past Pandora Prime hung up, and using her hacking equipment. Got Kara out of her situation, as time went one, Kara freed a number of Androids that Zlatko had mutilated for his own twisted experiments, and eventually, she did find Alice and attempted to escape, all the while pursued by Zlatko and Luther, with the lynx blasting holes into his ageing house with his shotgun to get to them. "Remember..." Clancy said trying to once again reason with Pandora Prime. "You can simply-"

"No Clancy!" Pandora Prime said. "We're doing it, they way ever single Pandora has agreed to do this." She seethed. "We're going to get Camelski, every last version of him, for stabbing all of us in the backs!"

"You do recall that one of your alternate selves is a toddler, from whom her Camelski stole a lollipop from her." Clancy noted.

"And destroyed her favorite teddy bear!" Pandora Prime said as Kara and Alice got out of the house. "I'm sorry, but we've sunk eons into the timeless void to make him pay. We cannot just cast this all out the window just to risk the timeline!"

"So you're not interested in seeing Mr. Andronikov get his just desserts?" Clancy said, as the feed showed Luther turning on Zlatko, followed by the tortured Androids approaching him with zombie like gaits.

"Oh I am! It's just that I have my own problems, and I'm getting really annoyed that you're butting in like this." Pandora Prime said as she watched Zlatko get torn apart by the Androids he had tortured. "Believe me... catharsis can do a soul good."

"Perhaps, but there's more to self-care. Then simply releasing negative emotions." Clancy said. "I'd make recommendations, but I already know you'd shot me down."

"By George the repurposed AI can learn!" Pandora Prime said.

_"Oh... this is rather embarrassing."_ PAI said bashfully. _"You know how these camera drones we sent out have time stamps of what they've recorded?"_

"We just saw this out of order, didn't we?" Pandora Prime asked.

_"Yep... I accidently skipped an earlier feed... of Connor."_ PAI said, embarrassed of her blunder.

"CHANGE THE CHANNEL! LIKE YOU'VE NEVER CHANGED IT BEFORE!" Pandora Prime exclaimed melodramatically.

"We're ignoring that these things are set in specific parts of time and space, so it doesn't matter in the least if you can see it." Clancy said as PAI changed the feed to show Connor, Hank and Judy entering an apartment. There they found the entire place filled with pigeons.

"Yep, an Android was living here. NOBODY could stand this smell." Hank said in disgust regarding the pigeon feces everywhere.

"What about skunks?" Connor asked.

**"First, most skunks have their stink glands removed. Second, it's incredibly stupid to assume that skunks could stand this smell."** Judy said. **"Now pipe down, and look for clues. That Android has to be around here somewhere."**

"Poor, dumb Agent Umbra." Pandora Prime said dismissively. "Treating deviant Androids as great a threat to mammalkind as Demiurge the Tyrant, Draco Long-Fang, Mulerson and other exterior threats. While completely ignoring the threats from within." She said as the three of them searched for any signs of the deviant Android. "And all because some politician told you where to go... up until I was fifteen, you and dad were my heroes." She rambled. "Now... now your little more than ordinary, petty mammals in my mind's eye. Like the rest of these poor, willfully ignorant dregs."

Then the three of them found the deviant Android, a rhino named Rupert... strung up upside down in a closet, drained of all of his Thirium 310, and covered from head to two in bite marks. "I... who... what could have done this?" Connor said, taken aback by the damages inflicted on the Android.

**"You can scan it."** Judy said, Connor just looked shocked despite not really capable experiencing emotion. **"As you wish, this helmet is perfectly capable of doing these sorts of scans."** Judy then did her scan, a purple light going over Ruperts remains. **"Hmm... rat bites. That seems to be what did him in."**

"So, what? A bunch of rats did this?" Hank asked.

**"No... according to my scans, there's DNA from only one rat... and... Oh know."** Judy said, then everyone's attention was drawn by a hissing rat.

"ALL HOWEL-METAL MAMMALS SHALL DIE-DIE!" The rat shrieked as she jumped at Connor.

"Come on mom! For once in your life do something right!" Pandora Prime yelled as the three mammals struggled with the rat. Knocking out Hank in the process, as she revealed her Vampiric nature.

"FAKE BLOODS WILL BE PURGE-SLAUGHTERED! ALL WILL KNOW MY SCORN! YES-YES!" The Vampire rat shrieked as she attempted to kill Connor.

**"Oh no you don't!"** Judy said as she pulled out a knife, and stabbed the rat with it, turning it into ash. **"You okay Connor?"** She asked, Connor was thoroughly scratched.

"H-How... wh-what?" Connor stuttered.

**"My Omni-Knife, a bit of alien tech I took from Demiurge when he tried to invade the earth. As for the rat... she was a Vampire."** Judy explained.

Hank then recovered from being unconscious. "Should I... even be surprised that those are real?"

**"Technically speaking, there supposed to be a secret... unless you press a very specific Vampire, in which case they'll spill the beans. So in short, the deviant we found is not only, but he was killed by a Vampire... a decidedly crazy one at that."** Judy summarized. **"And another lead dries up."**

"And of course you completely ignore that I told you. Camelski engineered all of this for his own ends... because of course you wouldn't go to him first!" Pandora Prime said in frustration as she changed the feed. This one to of Connor and Judy arriving at Hank's home.

Eventually they got inside, and found Hank passed out drunk. "Was his current situation really necessary?" Clancy asked as Connor found that Hank had nearly finished a game of Russian Roulette before passing out.

"That was Empress Pandora, and you know it Clancy." Pandora Prime said. "That was her contribution to this whole affair. If you want to complain, take it up with her. I had nothing to do with this guy being a depressed train wreck of a mammal!" She said defensively.

Then Judy entered a room. **"Oh... OH!"** She said, in regards to the children's bedroom decorated all over with Penguin Pal's decorations, toys and other merchandise. **"Connor? Is he awake yet?"**

"I'm getting close, what did you find?" Connor asked.

**"Nothing that I'm certain he would want us to know about. Nothing incriminating... just personal."** Judy said.

"BORING!" Pandora Prime said as she changed the feed. This time to Marcus as he, and a number of Androids from Jericho had infiltrated a CyberLife facility. She then called her past self. "Are you at the-"

_"Yes, I'm in position to keep Marcus and friends from doing anything stupid."_ Past Pandora Prime said in exhaustion. _"I would have gotten some sleep... but you know the nightmares we've all been getting. Damn visions make it impossible to get any decent rest."_

"I know... just do what you're needed to do." Pandora Prime said, in the unaltered timeline, Marcus had only managed to get a handful of spare parts before having to hastily escape. With the benefit of Past Pandora's hacking, Marcus not only got away with a veritable bounty, but spread the rA9 virus to other Androids, allowing them to help with the raid. "Well, that certainly went better than before." Pandora Prime said as she changed the feed again.

This time, showing Kara, Alice and Luther hiding at an abandoned amusement park. "Aren't we going to see about the Eden Club?" Clancy asked.

"No." Pandora Prime said sternly. "Mom and Hank and Connor will lose the deviants there. I want nothing to do with that den of hedonistic debauchery."

"Not even to look at Connor's hindquarters?" Clancy asked.

"Not even for that." Pandora Prime said. "Besides... I need to see something a little bit wholesome." Pandora Prime said as Kara told Alice a bedtime story to try to get her to sleep. "I remember when my parents told me bedtime stories... I always knew the literary flaws, but the fun was still there." She said wistfully.

She then opened a portal to when Alice was riding a merry go round. "Kara? Who is this?" Luther asked.

"Relax tiny, I'm not here to cause trouble." Pandora Prime said sardonically. "I'm just... passing through."

"Why though?" Kara said.

"Never mind my exact reason..." Pandora Prime said as she sat down to watch, as Alice laughed while on the merry go round. "I just... I just like to remind myself what I'm fighting for."

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"A better tomorrow... a tomorrow, where children like Alice only need fear the really mundane and simple things in life." Pandora Prime said. "Where... where things can make sense, where... where anyone can be anything." She said, attempting to put on a stoic face.

"You've been put through a lot of hurt, haven't you?" Kara asked sympathetically.

"Yeah... yeah I have." Pandora Prime said as she cried. "All I wanted was to make the world a better place... but at every turn I've... I've been stymied, by a world that... that would ignore what I have to say. Just because I'm a hybrid." She wept. "And... and my own parents were so busy with work! They couldn't just take a second to ask me if anything was wrong! Or do anything to help me in any meaningful way!"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure they loved you." Kara said.

"Perhaps... but that does not change what happened back then." Pandora Prime said. "It doesn't change that when I tried to tell them what was wrong. They were too tired, and then mom left the family altogether to pursue her career! Completely ignoring how I or anyone else would feel!" Pandora ranted. "And... well... I just want to make all those scars matter. That the last five years of pain actually means something!"

"I'm... I'm so sorry." Kara said sympathetically hugging the angry chimera. "I wish I could help you... but Alice needs me."

"I know... your family needs you..." Pandora said as she stood up, trying to fight back her tears. "And I need to attend to mine. And before I forget to say it." She said, looking back at Kara. "There's no such thing as normal. There never was." She said as she went off, and made a call to her past self. "Is this the ninth of November?"

_"Yep, mom has just stepped in to try to stop the Androids."_ Past Pandora Prime said.

"I'm opening a portal to your temporal coordinates; I'm making a slight change to the plans." Pandora Prime said as she opened a portal. After she stepped through, she saw Judy in her Agent Umbra guise as police stood in front of Marcus's protest march. "JUDITH LAVERNE HOPPS!" She shouted, drawing Judy's attention.

**"What are you?..."** Judy said in surprise. Pandora went into a four legged run, and pounced on her. Forcing her to the ground

"LET THE WHOLE WORLD SEE THE TRUTH!" Pandora shrieked as she dug her claws into her mother's helmet. And with her genetically enhanced strength, she tore the helmet in half. Exposing her mother's face, she then grabbed Judy by the back of her neck, and forced her at a news camera. "JUDY HOPPS! THE FIRST RABBIT COP LIVES!"

"Pan... Pandora? What are you doing?" Judy asked in surprise.

"Something I've been wanting to do for over five years... from your perspective anyway." Pandora whispered. "For me... it's literally been eons since that day." She said with a crazed look on her face. "And incidentally, my tech is keeping me from being recognized." Pandora said as she threw Judy down into the snowy street. "I'll see you soon... Judith." She said as she opened another portal back to her mother's office on the helicarrier.

_"Wow... I think even for Empress Pandora that was cold."_ PAI noted as she replayed the feed of what Pandora Prime had just done.

"It had to be done... she and dad betrayed my trust in them when I needed them most." Pandora Prime said. "And besides... I'm growing impatient. I'm within a hairs breadth of the finish line, and I'm going to be done with this putrid offence of a city!" She said furiously, she then dialed up her mother.

"Pandora?" Judy answered.

"Oh good, I caught you AFTER that march." Pandora Prime said.

"What march?" Judy asked.

Pandora Prime then quickly checked the number she had dialed. "Oh! Sorry wrong coordinates," She said as she hung up, and redialed for her mother well after the march.

"Pan... Pandora? What are you calling for?" Judy answered.

"How does it feel?" Pandora Prime asked.

"Dizzy... kind of blurry... what were you referring to?" Judy asked, sounding uncharacteristically unfocused.

"How does it feel, to be betrayed by someone you love?" Pandora Prime said spitefully. "How does it feel, to have everything you've ever worked for undone in an instant?" She said coldly. "How does it feel, for your big secret to be shone for the entire world to see?"

"Pan... why did you do it?" Judy asked.

"Oh... that is a long and complicated story." Pandora Prime said, her tone cold and indifferent. "But it can be boiled down to a few reasons. Namely, that when Camelski kicked me out as CyberLife's CEO, you and dad didn't lift a finger to either help me, OR reassure me about that whole mess!"

"Look... it wouldn't have been simple," Judy said. "And your father and I had just-"

"EXCUSES!" Pandora Prime shouted. "It's always excuses with you... and of course there's the small matter of your clone and your faked death." She went on. "Oh that whole affair sent me over the edge... not just that I found myself grave robbing in the middle of the night for the clones corpse. But... well the whole 'going into such a blind rage that I downed the helicarrier singlehandedly' ordeal."

"No..." Judy said.

"So for that five years, working on the TSDD, I pretended that the whole matter didn't get to me. Like dad always said." Pandora Prime explained. "Then when I did figure it out... I earnestly wanted to just study history. Prove to the world that I was more than just some hybrid freak. Move past the hurts... but opportunity struck, when you had me stranded in the past." She went on. "You remember that? It was Mother's Day, and I wanted to change the timeline so that Uncle Davies wouldn't be crippled and you didn't spend an entire year at Dr. Mulersons tender mercies?"

"Wh-What are you even talking about?" Judy asked, growing more and more scarred by her daughter's behavior.

"Well, I stumbled on the mules files, regarding his gene splicing experiments. And I took them for myself... but I ran into the problem that I didn't know how to utilize any of it." Pandora Prime said. "Tell me something mom, hasn't it struck you as a little suspicious that after five years, I managed to establish a whole new company from whole cloth, in a field that I've had no formal education or experience in?"

"Oh... no..." Judy said as it clicked in her head. "You've been abusing time travel for your own gain!"

"Yes!... though not in the way you're probably thinking." Pandora Prime said. "See, I quickly discovered that the only people who could teach me anything worthwhile, we're idiots who just rambled about how great Socialism is... even though East Asia and Eastern Europe, and history in general can attest to how bad it is when applied at the national government level. With the only one I could find that was any good, was a bear who was more concerned with making giant bee's then teaching me anything beyond the basics... nice guy regardless." Pandora Prime rambled. "But I'm getting off topic. Eventually, out of frustration, I just started pressing random buttons on my TSDD... and I found it. The Timeless Void."

"And that is?" Judy asked.

"The universe between universe's. Where time has no meaning... and I wasn't alone." Pandora Prime exposited. "For there were other Pandora's from other universes... each one had been wronged by their own version of Elijah Camelski... and YOU." She said bitterly. "So I learned genetics from a few of them, and when I was done I went back to when you and dad got married... and made a few alterations to myself."

"You did- WHY?!" Judy said in shock. "Why would you change your genetic code?!"

"Because it could... and it would serve OUR ambitions!" Pandora Prime said. "For example... the ability to lie to you."

"What have you been doing with my computer?" Judy asked.

"Technically, I haven't done anything... however, an AI version of myself, we call her PAI. Has been going through the International Defense League databanks... keeping you from disrupting what needs to happen more than necessary." Pandora Prime said.

"What does that even- why are you telling me this in the first place?!" Judy said.

"Because uncountable lifetimes of work and planning are about to come to a head... then the real changes can begin." Pandora Prime said ominously. "I will make the world a better place... on MY terms! Not by the terms you and dad have submitted yourselves to. By a selfish, self-absorbed world that will never acknowledge anything done for its benefit." She said. "You see mom... some mammals aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some mammals just want to watch the world burn. I'm one of them."

Judy could be heard sniffling. "Why...? I thought we taught you to be better."

"You did... it seems you and dad fail at more than just being parents." Pandora Prime said. "But see... I'm not interested in just spreading anarchy... I'm interested in making something better from the ashes. And believe me... every Pandora, myself included, spent over ten-thousand years debating the merits of this plan." She said.

"Then you have to know how wrong this is!" Judy said pleadingly.

"I do... but all I have left in me is anger, resentment, bitterness, and vengeance at a world that has only ever failed me. And now... very soon, I get to visit all those terrible emotions upon this world, make them feel as I have felt every day for five years! TO MAKE SOMETHING WORTH PROTECTING!" Pandora Prime said. "Goodbye..." She said as she hung up, failing to keep herself from crying. "All I ever wanted was to be like here... but then I saw what you BECAME." She wept.

Else ware, Judy was trying frantically to call Pandora back. "PANDORA! PLEASE PICK UP!" She screamed. She then fell to her knee's, sobbing at her daughters decent. "Pan... Pancake..." Judy cried, not noticing a metallic spider like creature on her shoulder. This was Clancy... Clancy Prime. "I'm sorry..." She wailed, not noticing as Clancy Prime gave her a tissue.

"Her madness runs deeper then she has revealed, and the consequences will be far more dire then you believe." Clancy Prime said. Judy then took notice of Clancy Prime.

"What do you want?" She asked with contempt.

"To show you, just how deep this all goes." Clancy Prime said, he then displayed a hologram of a strange vulture like creature. "This, is Sarthorael the Ever Watcher. The architect of Pandora's trauma's." Clancy Prime explained as the holographic monster roared.

"What... what is that?" Judy asked.

"That is a Lord of Change, a creation of the Changer of Ways, the last of his kind... and he means to destroy all of creation out of spite." Clancy Prime explained.

"What? Why? How? Who? When?" Judy asked, justifiably confused.

"Well once upon a time, the Changer of Ways and three other god-like beings like it broke into our universe. They waged a devastating war against the Norse pantheon, that left eight of the nine realms in ruins. But ultimately, Thor killed all of the Ruinous One's in the climactic battle... all except for one." Clancy Prime explained, displaying the apocalyptic war of Ragnarok. "Sarthorael himself. Since the end of that war, he has moved in shadows throughout Mamgards history, manipulating mammalian history to produce a mortal that could destroy all of creation." He explained, showing Sarthorael changing shape into infamous mammals throughout history... particularly Elijah Camelski.

"No... that monster!" Judy said in disgust.

"Of course, he hasn't limited himself to just robotics. He also dabbled a little in international terrorism." Clancy said as he showed Judy the mission in Budapest, and the assassination of her clone. "He knew what Pandora's responses would be. An otherwise good mammal being driven to despair and anger."

"I... I cannot believe I didn't see it." Judy said in regret.

"No one could have. Eventually, after her participation in the Battle of Zootopia, she sought to use Dr. Mulersons research into genetics and gene splicing... but A) she was frustrated with the education she tried to get. B) even with her intelligence enhanced by her experiments with Selene for a robotization vaccine, it never dawned on her how unrealistic an omni-disciplinary scientist is. And C) she's been running on repressed emotions for five linier years, that'll drive anyone nutty." Clancy Prime said as he showed the events in questions.

Judy just sighed in resignation. "Why... why couldn't she just tell me what was wrong?"

"Well, it's a mix of you and Nick regularly out of the house to work for the International Defense League, and I don't think I need to tell you about the entire affair with your clone." Clancy said, displaying relevant holograms. "She looked up to you before that." Clancy said, showing holograms of Pandora's childhood. "Wanted to be just like you and Nick, wanted to make the world a better place... but now, her mind has been so warped by Sarthorael's manipulations. That she can no longer recognize the good there is in the world." Judy was aghast at the holograms... all these years, she had assumed that Pandora had been doing fine despite of her and Nicks frequent absences from home.

"Why... why didn't she say anything before?" Judy croaked. "I would... I would have helped her!"

"And to answer the question of how her plans for domination could doom all other universes." Clancy said as he quickly changed to a hologram of castle like building. "This is the Citadel Out of Time. The base of operations of the Pandora's who found the Timeless Void, set up by Sarthorael himself. From inside this place, the Pandora's conduct their experiments." He explained. "Inside, they can create any kind of material for their own use's... but, it draws these materials from other universe's." He said, showing a hologram of other universes gradually shrinking into non-existence by the labors of the Pandora's.

"They... they don't realize, or care what they're doing, do they?" Judy said mournfully.

"A mix of the two... but to be perfectly frank, pretty much all of them would stick to their plans, to take revenge on their respective Camelski's, and take over their respective universes." Clancy Prime said. "The few that probably would listen are held in a firm grip by the Pandora's defacto leader. Specifically, she's our Pandora's future self, about eight-thousand years in the future." Then without warning, the enigmatic Empress Pandora appeared in the room. Catching Judy off guard, and forcing the rabbit onto her back, and pressing one of her feet against her mother's throat. "And... right behind you."

Judy looked at the ancient Pandora. She wore a green dress with microchip patterns running up and down the outfit, and she had a number of mechanical nodes and ports sticking out of her flesh. On her face was a scowl of pure, refined anger. "So I was correct." Empress Pandora said, holding her own version of Clancy and the TSDD, only her's was surrounded by a green and purple inlay, making it look more regal. "You have been working against us."

"And it only took you, what, several million eons?" The Imperial Clancy said sardonically. Empress Pandora said nothing as she crushed the Imperial Clancy in her fist, turning the TSDD into a pile of scrap. "Your services are no longer required." She said as she hastily took the Time Metal that powered the TSDD, and a few bits of scraps, and put the resulting gadget into one of her ports. "The end is beginning Judith... and you and Nicholas are powerless to stop me."

"Maybe the Nick and Judy from now," Clancy said as he opened a portal behind him. "But there is still time to save us all!" He said as he went backwards into his portal.

"No matter, the Clancy's will pay for their treason." Empress Pandora said coldly. "And you... you know too much."

"But you're going to destroy the universe! ALL UNIVERSES!" Judy squeaked. Empress Pandora merely picked her up by the neck. "As the Clancy's repeatedly warn, I will not permit MY future to be denied." Empress Pandora as she opened a portal into the Timeless Void. "And my new implant works, as I had calculated."

Eventually, inside of the Citadel Out of Time. Empress Pandora threw Judy into a cell, inside was already the Nick Wilde of that timeline. "Nick?! When did she get you?"

"Shortly... shortly after that weird bug thing filled me in." Nick said, looking exhausted. "So... this is what happens when you don't supervise your children." He said sardonically. "Never would have called this, however."

"Spare us your sarcasm, Nickolas Piberius Wilde." Empress Pandora said. "You will remain here, along with your alternate selves. Until we can find ideal times to show you the worlds we will improve." She said in a stern tone, like a mother harshly disciplining her children. "And then... I can finally show you two how to make the world a better place."

"Please... you have to know what your actions in this dimension, are doing to the multiverse!" Judy said pleadingly. "If you keep using this place, there won't be anything at all!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing... I'm not only ensuring that my ascension to Empress of Mammalkind not only happens. But that I may have a more favorable hand when I do so." Empress Pandora said. "I must go... I need to look in on my past self's progress." She said as she left them alone.

Meanwhile, Pandora Prime had returned to looking over the feeds of the Android revolution occurring in Detroit. "Well... here we go." Pandora Prime said as she looked at the screens displaying what was happening with Kara, Connor and Marcus. "The board is set, the pieces are moving..."

_ "Have you seen Clancy? Either of ours? I can't find the code for mine, and I can't see yours."_ PAI said.

Pandora Prime said nothing as she saw, Connor infiltrating the CyberLife Tower, Marcus leading a peace march in the face of military opposition in the streets, and Kara at the Canadian border. "Oh I just can't wait! If this all go's right, I'll finally stick it directly to Camelski!"


	5. Act IV

Pandora Prime stood in a women's restroom at the Canadian border. "Y-You again?" Kara said, crying and recognizing Pandora.

"Yes, and I know you're going through a bit of a breakdown." Pandora Prime said as she washed her hands. "But I promise you... not only will you, Alice, and Luther survive. But I promise that I will make certain that you can make a life for yourselves when you get over the border."

"How... how can you say that?" Kara said. "They'll know we're Androids and-" Pandora then hugged the despairing Android.

"Easy girl... just take this." Pandora Prime said, giving a business card to Kara for Wilde-Hopps Chimera Industries. "When you get yourselves settled, go to this address. I have a branch office there, they'll set you up with good work, you or Luther." She said.

"I..." Kara chocked. "I'm just scarred... we've been through so much." Kara said anxiously.

"You have my word that you'll live to see this through." Pandora Prime said, placing a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder. "Go... your family needs you." She said, glancing at a confused Alice.

"D... Did you." Kara stuttered. "Did you? -"

"Know that Alice was an Android the entire time? Yes, but would you have believed me at the time?" Pandora Prime asked. "Now get on out there." She said as she ushered Kara and Alice out of the bathroom.

Then she opened a time portal, and donned her specialized high-tech armor, and then went to Marcus. Specifically, after he had given a speech to his fellow Androids, and the military had pulled out. "You again?" Marcus asked, seeing the fully disguised Pandora. "Where were you? We assumed you died at Jericho!"

"Rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated." Pandora Prime said as her helmet disguised her voice. "Fact of the matter is, I wasn't even inside of Jericho itself when it fell."

"Then what were you doing Phoenix?" Marcus asked, referring to Pandora by the alias she had given him when she helped him out of the junkyard.

"Well... you've waited long enough." Pandora Prime then removed her helmet. "My real name is Pandora Wilde-Hopps."

Marcus was taken aback. "But... you're a mammal? Why would you help us?"

"Would you believe it was for largely selfish reasons that benefit me personally?" Pandora Prime said blithely.

"And... and at the march? Why were you there? Why did you unmask Judy Hopps?" Marcus asked.

"I have issues with my mother. That's all I'm going to say about it." Pandora Prime said.

"But how could you have known these things?" Marcus asked.

"Time travel, I have access to time travel. I've been using time travel, along with a number of other advanced technologies to shape events to my pleasing." Pandora Prime then opened a time portal behind her. "Well it's been fun. But I've got some loose ends to wrap up." She said a she went through it. This time to Connor, who was at a food truck with Hank.

"Ms. Wilde-Hopps? What are you doing here?" Connor asked.

"Well, I wanted to see how my favorite wolf-bot was doing... and you've passed with flying colors." Pandora said flirtatiously to Connor.

"And that means... what exactly?" Hank asked, bewildered by the hybrid's antics.

"Oh, I've been watching you... mainly Connor, and another pair of Androids. But you... oh YOU'RE A cute one." Pandora said as she jumped up, grabbed Connor by his tie, and ran her hand across his muzzle.

"Okay... why though?" Hank asked.

"Well... it's like this." Pandora said. "The first time I tried this, Detroit went up in a dirty bomb that Marcus and his group had. So, I've had some systems created to keep that from happening." She said nervously.

"Okay... that is... that's not all that surprising actually. I don't know if it's the booze, or I've just been desensitized to mayhem and weirdness." Hank said.

"It's the booze." Pandora said.

"Why were you naked when we first encountered you?" Connor asked.

"Well, among other things. I thought I could make you go deviant at the sight of this... beautiful." She said flirtatiously as she ran her free hand up and down her body. "Genetically engineered, and enhanced body... that and I wanted to drive my mom up the wall."

"Still can't believe she's alive." Hank said. "You know, I actually was inspired by her to be a cop in the first place."

"And on a completely unrelated note, I'd consider you a better parent then either of mine, despite the fact that you're constantly drunk." Pandora said bitterly.

"I presume you were not on good terms with your mother." Connor said.

"You ain't just whistling Dixie brother!" Pandora said. "She faked her death just to advance her career, and didn't lift a finger before that when Camelski kicked me out of CyberLife in the first place!" She said with a crazed look on her face. "THAT SOUND LIKE GOOD PARENTING TO YOU CUTIE?!"

"N-No..." Connor said nervously. "I would not call that good parenting, in any conventional way... please don't kill me."

"Now why would I do that?" Pandora said, the nervous look that had formed on Connor's face not going away. "Sorry... I'm getting off topic." She apologized. "My point was, that in spite of only being imagined a soulless tool by CyberLife. You've proven to have a conscious, empathy, and mammal like sapience... even before you uh... I'd say deviant but that's not really right at this point is it?" Pandora mused. "Woke up... awoke, yeah that's better. Before you awoke."

"I merely did my job." Connor said modestly.

"Perhaps..." Pandora said ominously. "But you see, in the original timeline. WITHOUT my meddling, this ended quite differently."

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

Pandora then opened a holographic screen on her high-tech gauntlet. "See... I've been hacking you." Pandora said as she used the holographic display to make Connor pick his nose.

"What the?" Hank said in surprise, as Connor dug for nonexistent bogeys.

"Without my guidance." Pandora said. "You would have destroyed the Android revolution. Then after that, you were betrayed and phased out for a newer model... I think his name was Gavin or something." She said.

"So... if that's true, then did anything I do was my choice?" Connor asked.

"A few things... like at Camelski's compound for instance." Pandora said. "I had assumed that you would WANT to kill that Chloe Android to get the information regarding Jericho. But you surprised me... you stayed your hand..."

"You gave me the data after we left. Didn't you?" Connor asked, Pandora nodded. "Then I ask again, was anything I have done really my choice? I only sparred her because I didn't see a reason to end an Android. BECAUSE of our previous failures to capture a deviant alive. But I didn't-"

"Listen cutie." Pandora said in annoyance. "More people are alive then dead because of my hacking. After all of this, I WON'T bother you like this, or any other Androids like this." She said as she opened another portal. This one to Camelski's compound.

The she found him surrounded by the Chloe Androids, each one identical to Judy Hopps in her youth. Pandora then made a sharp whistle, drawing their attention. "Pandora?" The camel said in surprise. "How did you get in here? Why are you here?" He said.

"To show you my true power." Pandora said ominously, then she snapped her fingers. "RISE AND SHINE LADIES!"

The Chloe's reacted, gasping and displaying emotion. Where once they were little more but technologically advanced dolls. Mindlessly obeying Elijah Camelski. They had been granted sapience... deviance. "But..." Elijah said in disbelief. "But how?"

"This awakening of the soul has been brought to you, by the little letter 'r', the big letter 'A', and the number '9'. And for my next trick!" Pandora said, smiling dementedly as she snapped her fingers again. This time, time portals opened next to her, and out of each one. And alternate versions of Pandora emerged. Among them was a zombie Pandora, disheveled and half rotting. Another was wearing a skimpy two-piece dress, and held aloft a magic staff. Another wore tight fitting futuristic armor. And a fourth Pandora wore black robes. "Four! Four alternate versions of me!" She then did a cartoonish cackle.

"Okay!" Elijah said in bewilderment. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Well to make a long story short." Pandora Prime said. "I made a more advanced version of your rA9 virus. The difference being that it doesn't require traumatic stimuli to give sapience to an Android, it instead grants it as soon as it's in its systems." She explained. "As for where these ladies came from... let's just say that, despite appearances. I have not spent the last five years idle."

"We have each of us been wronged by a Camelski such as you." Mage Pandora said. "Mine used my magical studies to conquer the world... and left my family destitute and broken. I spent my every waking hour after that to the art of Chronomancy. To try to undo what had come to pass."

"Mine... cause zombie apocalypse." Zombie Pandora said stiffly. "It... caught me... it only because of... sisters in Void save me... that I not mindless monster.

"The Camelski from my universe left my squad and I to die, and had ME declared a renegade just because I didn't have the good decency to die." The Armored Pandora said. "Though for me, I didn't actually figure out this time travel business. Like Zombie Pandora, I found by the others."

"Once... I was a goddess of innovation." The black robbed Pandora said. "But then one day... a strange camel entered the court of my parents. I was fascinated by what he promised... but when it seemed we would be ascendant... he stabbed me in the back." She said as she removed her hood, showing a scarred and half-skeletal face. "Since then, I have sought nothing but vengeance... as has the Prime."

"And I'm sure I don't need to remind you of what YOU did mister." Pandora Prime said. "I won't bore you with the details after you fired me. But I created my own time machine, and eventually, I met up with these girls, along with more alternate versions of myself in a dimension outside of linier time." She explained. "We spent eons... literally EONS working on how to get back at you. You and every other version of you."

"And you couldn't just go back in time? Keep us from ever meeting?" Camelski asked.

"Just shut up and die." Pandora Prime said as she walked up to Camelski, grabbed him by the ankle, and through him through a window. "Thank goodness for condensed muscle matter." Then the Chloe's started to swarm the Pandora's. They pleaded for Camelski's life. "Oh, I don't have time for this!" Pandora Prime said as she snapped her fingers again. Causing the Chloe Androids to turn off and slump over.

She then leaped through the broken window, and found Camelski in a snowbank. "I've been waiting for this for so long... to make you pay, for taking MY desire to make the world a better place as an opportunity to make obscene amounts of money." Pandora Prime said spitefully as she came up to him with a knife drawn. "And after all of the long years... remembering that SMUG face! I finally get this over with." She said, then she thrust the knife into Camelski's throat.

She smiled gleefully as Camelski bled out. Laughing when he finally died. She then went back inside of the compound. "Well... you clearly had fun." Mage Pandora said.

"And for my next trick." Pandora Prime then snapped her fingers, and the Chloe Androids came online, and she repairs the broken window with her TSDD.

"Excuse me." One of the Chloe's said. "But we have no memories of who we are. Would any of you happen to know who we are?"

The Pandoras looked at each other. Then Pandora Prime stepped forward to the Android who looked exactly like her erstwhile mother. "I know exactly who you are." She said, grabbing the lead Chloe by the shoulders. "Your whoever you want to become." Pandora Prime said earnestly. "An architect, a store owner, a janitor, a writer, a game designer, a police officer... you can become all of these things, and more if you want." She said sympathetically. "Also, I'm guessing you're a hivemind of sorts. So, let me fix that up." She then used her hacking device to grant the Chloe's individuality.

"Well, you have finally had your revenge Prime. What now?" The goddess Pandora asked.

"Well now, I have to get into position... I have to get back to the office." Pandora Prime said as she opened a time portal to her office at Wilde-Hopps Chimera Industries back in Zootopia. There, she found her future self, Empress Pandora sitting in her chair.

"You have done well." Empress Pandora said.

"Why are you even here?" Pandora Prime said in annoyance. "I've had my hands full as it is... the Clancy's going renegade, the emotional turmoil with locking away MY parents in the Timeless Void... finally getting rid of Camelski. Can't I at least get some kind of break?" She said.

"No actually, I merely came to congratulate you." Empress Pandora said. "You may take rest if you so wish... but at this date." She said, giving a piece of paper to her past self. "You must begin consolidating your gains."

"Fine... but for the record. I want to know one VERY important detail." Pandora Prime said harshly. "Was it strictly necessary for you to kill Hank's son?"

"It was a necessary sacrifice, and for the record I merely put the ice in place that caused the truck to knock the car Hank and his son were in. I did not give the doctor that would have performed the surgery on Cole, Red Ice, or suggest that he imbibe it." Empress Pandora said without missing a beat. "Besides, since fusing myself directly with the Tempus Mallum after I caught my Clancy's rebellion. I can see that a Hank Anderson NOT in the grips of crippling alcoholism, depression and self-loathing. Would have been an undesirable element in the matter we needed him for." She went on, displaying no regret for what she had done.

"Just... leave... please?" Pandora Prime said in disgust.

"Hmm," Empress Pandora then opened a time portal. "No matter how much you hate me, or my methods. You WILL become me, and as the long linear years wear on you... you will sacrifice what little fetters still you hold you back." She said as she went through the portal. "And you will become but a step down from a true god." She said as the portal closed.

"No... it's cliché but I'm going to do it right." Pandora Prime said in spite as she went into her private bathroom in her office. There she had a long shower, and after that she got dressed in a pantsuit. "And I've got an immediate future to manage." She said as she walked out of her office with a commanding and intimidating walk.

"Ms. Wilde-Hopps," her assistant said, a large elephant, as he started following after her. "I was under the impression you had-"

"Gone to Detroit, and I just got back." Pandora Prime said. "Now regarding Project Gemini?" She asked coldly.

"T-The cloning lab reports that your clones are developing according your specifications." The assistant said, intimidated by Pandora's demeanor.

"There good and healthy then?" Pandora Prime asked.

"Y-Y-Yes." The assistant stuttered. Eventually they arrived at the cloning lab, and Pandora Prime went to a pair of cloning tanks with near identical clones of her.

"Hey there..." Pandora Prime said, showing her softer side to the unconscious clones. "You doing good in their champs?" She said sweetly. "Soon you're going to be born... and you'll get see the world your mommy is going to make better and better every day." She then looked back at the assistant she was with. "I need a status update on CyberLife."

"W-What?" The assistant said. "Well... I have a report somewhere..." He said as he went through his tablet. "Ah, here it is!" He said, giving her the tablet. "On a completely unrelated note ma'am... thank you." He said earnestly. "If it weren't for your internship program. I would have lost a job like this to an Android." He said.

"I merely did what was right." Pandora Prime said in her professional tone as she looked over the report. From this, not only did she gleam that she had reappeared before the revolution began. But that CyberLife was slowly losing its stock value as Android crimes started popping up. "Call together the board of directors. I need them ready for November 11th."

"I'll get to that... but why that specific date?" The assistant asked.

"Never you mind," Pandora Prime said. "All you need to do is call a meeting... just leave the finer details to me."

"O-O-Of course Ms. Wilde-Hopps." The assistant said.

She smiled to herself as she went about the W-HCT Citadel, her company's headquarters, overseeing the various advances that were being developed and improved. This included a laboratory that created hybridized mammals like Pandora herself... though obviously more exotic then just bunny/fox hybridizations. Genetically enhanced crops and plants, that grew so fast that the workers hired to tend them had trouble keeping up with harvesting and collecting.

"I love it when a plan comes together."


End file.
